Car Trouble
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: Quinn has car trouble in the worst possible neighborhood, well in her eyes at least. What will happen when she pays a visit to Finn for help? Set sometime during Season Two. Oneshot.


***Hi, everyone! So, I usually write my stories about Total Drama, but I also really love Glee and wanted to try my hand at some Finn/Quinn. (They're my favorite :D) So, this is what I came up with. I'm not to conditioned at writing stories with this couple, so I'd really love some feedback from you all to see where I am and how I'm doing with this. I apoloogize if spellchecker missed any typos, but I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, and this is my 30th story! Yay!***

Quinn smacked the steering wheel of her mother's car in a sad attempt to get the thing to do something, _anything_ but just sit there in the middle of the road.

"Useless junker!" She aggravatedly grumbled through gritted teeth. She smacked the leather wheel once more before finally deciding to exit the vehicle and give in to getting help. The newly reinstated Cheerio smoothed a folded pleat of her skirt down as she examined her surroundings. The street she was on was pretty open, with a small park across the street. A few houses stood on the other side, as well as a beauty salon and a sharp corner nearby. Quinn looked closer, realizing the surroundings were familiar. She'd seen this street before, she'd been to this park before, she actually knows where she is...

And it's killing her.

She knows that she had her very first date at the park across the way. She knows that she walked in the middle of the middle of the night without her parents for the first time down the nearby sidewalk. She knows that if you make a left turn after the beauty salon and then make a sharp right turn, you'll arrive at the doorstep where she had her first kiss two long years ago. She knows she'll arrive at the home of Finn Hudson.

No way did Quinn want to go there, but at this point she needed to. Her cellphone had broken earlier today when Mike Chang and Mr. Shue decided to have a break-dancing contest while she was trying to text Coach Sue back about their practice tomorrow, and she had no idea who else lived around the area. She lifted her head up and collected all of her dignity while she walked down the deserted sidewalk. Her dignity turned to sadness as she began to have flashbacks of the street.

A smile.

A cheesy joke.

A laugh.

An embrace.

A kiss.

An "I love you."

The memories became too much for her to handle all at once. It's not like she had stopped loving Finn because he hated her now. No, she would always love him, even if she was unsure about whether or not Finn would slam the door in her face once he saw her standing at his doorstep. She shook her head and strode down the street like she owned it, a strut she had perfected long ago, but was still getting used to actually using again. But by the way the women were staring at her through the beauty salon's murky window, she already had it down again.

Quinn doesn't remember walking the rest of the way to Finn's home. But sure enough, there she was, looking unsurely at the big brass knocker secured on the middle of the dark painted door. The only thing stopping her from running away with tear-filled eyes was the snapped in half cellular device sitting her mother's car's glove compartment and the dignity she had somehow regained after pushing aside the sadness. The blonde bit her lip and gave the shiny handle three hard whacks. Footsteps reached her ears on the other side, and she could hear the blood pumping through her body at warp speed.

"God, please let it be Mrs. Hudson." She muttered, momentarily looking up at the sky. She knew that the plump brunette woman was still very fond of her, and actually wanted her to stay after all of the details of Quinn's pregnancy finally came to light. Quinn, however, refused. She felt that looking at Finn everyday for longer than she already had to would make the shattered remains of her heart even more piecey.

There were a few clicks and slides coming from the other side of the midnight blue door until the creaking of the door finally separated the house and the door itself. She saw his stocking feet first, and then her eyes shot straight up to the shining brown eyes she really didn't want to see at the moment. A deafening silence resonated for a moment, maybe more. Neither really knew what to say or how to begin.

"Quinn." Finn finally spoke up in a breathy voice. She finally willed herself to look at his face and explain her situation. But, looking at those eyes, those clueless brown eyes that used to irritate the crap out of her, but made her want to kiss him at the same time became too much for the blonde, and her head shot straight down to her feet again. She was too scared to admit, even to herself, that his eyes still did that to her.

"Um...my car broke down by the park..." Quinn managed to get out while staring at her clean white Nikes that were swaying back and forth with her. She pulled her head up and forced it to stay there as she explained the rest, or at least tried to. "And my cellphone-" She began, but the tall boy cut her off.

"Yeah, I remember. Chang snapped it right in half." Finn elaborated. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the child-like wonder Finn had managed to retain even at the age of sixeen. Finn joined in her laughter for a second. He couldn't help it, seeing her smile always made him smile. Come to think of it, that's probably why he hasn't smiled much lately. He hasn't seen her smile lately. He hasn't seen her lately. The laughter stopped almost abruptly and the scene again turned awkward.

"Finn, I really need to call someone." Quinn spoke up. She was surprised that she could form a coherent sentence while actually keeping eye-contact with the boy she was still in love with with. Meanwhile, Finn wanted to say no. He wanted to scream at her and slam the door in her face. But he knew there was no way that was going to happen because if he did, he would hate himself for eternity. Not because it would be a mean thing to do, but because it would mean, at least to him, that she would never come back. Not wanting that to happen ever, he stepped aside to let the queen bee enter. She smiled an absolutely stunning smile at Finn as she daintily stepped over the threshold.

Entering the house also brought back familiarities for Quinn. She could hear the football game playing in the other room, she could smell the fine cooking of Finn's mother going on in the kitchen, and just had that all-around warm feeling inside of her that was hard to come by.

"Finn! Was that one of those annoying girl scouts again?" Finn's mother called from the kitchen. Quinn suddenly felt more comfortable, and giggled silently at Carole's excellent ability to embarrass her son and not even know it.

"Uh, no, Mom!" Finn called back.

"Good, because if they come back here trying to sell me those low-fat things again-" The woman stopped talking and walking farther in the room when she noticed Quinn standing in the entryway.

"Quinn." She said in the same way Finn had when they first saw each other. Quinn's face was expressionless as she stated her motive for coming here. Although Mrs. Hudson was, indeed fond of the Cheerio, Quinn didn't want to expose her feelings. She wasn't pregnant anymore. She wasn't in need of anything but a working phone. If only that was the truth. The teenager gathered up her cheerleader confidence that she hadn't already felt like she had back, and put on her fake mask of sincerity as she spoke.

"Hi, Mrs. Hudson. My car broke down a few blocks away, and I could really use a phone to call somebody." She explained in an almost harsh tone of voice. Carole stood stunned at the blonde girl's ability to speak with such venom in her voice.

"Uh-okay." She stammered. "I'll make you guys a snack or something while you wait." Quinn gave the homely woman a satisfactory look before she scampered back into the kitchen. The two former lovers were alone again. Quinn chewed on her bottom lip as she looked behind her at the brunette boy.

"Uh...want to sit down and watch the game with me?" Finn asked her. She was never a fan of football, but Finn was, and that's good enough for her. All she wants is to see him happy now a days after all the pain she put him through. She feels like seeing him happy just might be enough to glue the pieces of her heart back together, but she hasn't seen him happy for a while now. She snapped out of her self-pity moment and accepted his offer by sitting on the couch, back straight and hands layed next to each other in her lap. Her eyes were on Finn as he slid past her to sit on the other side of her. He seemed more relaxed than she was, with an ever-so-slight slouch in his back and his hands propping up the back of his head.

Neither said a word until the middle of some ridiculous commercial.

"You know, this used to be the part where you would lay across the couch and put your head on my shoulder." Finn said in a quiet, yet somehow meaningful voice. Quinn turned her head sharply to look at the football player as he went on. "And then I would put my arm around you, and hold you while you asleep." He continued.

"I know." She said in her regular, Quinn-The-Ruler-Of-The-School tone of voice. Finn finally looked at her now, and his puppy-dog eyes just made Quinn want to hug him.

"What happened?" Finn asked his ex-girlfriend. She kept his gaze and her icy voice as she answered.

"I lied about my baby. You hate me, I wa-"

"I don't hate you." Finn interrupted, causing Quinn to flinch.

"Wh-What?" She asked him, and mentally kicked herself for letting her voice crack. Finn rubbed the back of his head and messed with his hair while he explained.

"Quinn, I tried to hate you, I really did. But...I just couldn't. It was impossible." He said quietly. Quinn felt her icy stare melt away into an almost desperate look.

"You don't?" Quinn asked with a laugh playing on her lips. She felt nothing but bliss over the fact that Finn didn't hate her.

"I can't." He corrected her. No sounds but the returning football game filled the now darkened room for a few minutes until Finn finished what he had began saying before. "I love you too much." He responded as he stared at the television screen mindlessly. That was all Quin needed to hear, for she pressed his lips against his in a sweet and long awaited kiss. At that moment, nothing mattered. It didn't matter that She hadn't called a soul yet concerning her car, and it didn't matter that Rachel Berry was probably going to kill her now. All that mattered to Quinn was Finn, and all that mattered to Finn was Quinn. They had stopped trying to avoid the truth.

"I love you, too." Quinn breathlessly whispered as she pulled away from the kiss. Finn smiled his goofy smile that she was only now realizing she had missed so much.

"Cool." He said laughingly. She smiled sweetly back at him and their eyes turned back to the football game, but their minds were still on each other, and how even through it all, they could still love each other.

Later, Quinn rested her shoulder on Finn's broad shoulder, to which he reacted by putting his arm around her as she gently fell asleep.

***So, how did I do? Should I possibly try some more, or go back to the FanFiction archive from where I came? Please review!***


End file.
